


What's Mine

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [447]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Bondage, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hello! i'm studying for a final but i can't stop thinking about a thing i've read here on tumblr about cole kidnaping sam and giving him a hand job while he has dean listening the sounds he makes over the phone, so how about cole kidnaps sam roughs him up a little and drugs him and he is actually planing on calling dean and making sam sound like he is really hurt (but he isn't) and when he calls dean and he gets close to sam he can't help to notice sam's hansome features and his lean body and dean tells him he doesn’t care what he does to sammy, but then absentmindly cole starts touching sammy and sam starts making this softs pleased noices and he keeps until he moans and then he hear dean growling over the phone telling him if he touches sam one more time he is a dead man (possessive!demon deannn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

It had been a bitch for Cole to get Sam to swallow down the drugs to make him lax, but he’d managed to do it. He looked at the Winchester, hair and shirt a mess, due to him struggling against Cole.

“…the…the f'ck you…gunna do?” Sam growled, trying to focus, as he weakly tugged at the bonds tying him down to the chair.

“Gonna call that brother of yours. That  _demon_.” Cole said, holding up Sam’s phone in his hand. “Make you sound hurt. Lure him over here.”

“Don’t…he’ll kill…kill you. He’s…De’…he’s strong.”

“I think I have it covered.” Cole said, finding Dean’s number and calling him up. Cole turned on the speaker phone and the two listened to 

Sam was surprised when Dean answered.

“Sammy.” Dean’s voice said in the room.

“Dean…nice for you to finally pick up. It’s not nice to ignore your brother for so long.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean asked.

“Name’s aren’t important right now, Dean. What is important is the fact that I have Sam right in front of me, all tied up, don’t I, Sam?” Cole asked.

“D-Dean…” Sam got out, trying to stayed focus on what was happening. “Dean, don-”

“Uh, uh, Sam. You need to be good.” Cole said, walking over and pressing his hand again Sam’s mouth. Sam whimpered, struggling futilely to escape from Cole. “Shhh, shh…it’ll be OK…” Cole murmured, eyeing Sam’s features, looking up and down his body, and feeling a twitch in his pants over the attractive body of the Winchester.

“Sam?” Dean asked.

“Listen, Dean.” Cole said, pulling his hand away, and letting it start to trail around Sam’s body. “If you really want your brother unscathed, come and get him.” Cole said.

Sam made a soft noise as Cole’s hand trailed over his chest and downwards.

Dean’s laugh was sharp over the phone.

“Do what you want with him. I don’t care.” Dean said, sounding amused. “After all, it’s why I left in the first place. Because I don’t care anymore.”

“Right….” Cole said, slightly distracted by the noises that were escaping Sam’s mouth as his hand dipped under Sam’s shirt, feeling the firm, warm flesh underneath. “That’s why you answered the call.” Cole said, hand brushing over Sam’s nipple, receiving a shiver and soft whimper from the Winchester in front of him.

“Calling to tell Sam to stop. To leave me alone. I’m beyond help. He might as well face the fact.” Dean said. “Everything that me and Sam did. Everything we were….it’s the past. And that’s where it’ll stay.”

Cole’s hand started sliding down again, and he watched Sam’s reactions, mouth opened, soft pants coming out.

“Of course.” Cole said. His hand moved away from Sam’s chest and stomach moving over Sam’s clothed crotch, and a soft moan slipped from his mouth.

Dean quieted down on the other end, hearing what was happening, knowing that Sam was in no way hurt.

Cole’s hand reached and went inside Sam’s pants, over his boxers, and Sam gave a loud moan, clearing showing how he was reacting to what Cole was doing.

“Keep touching him and watch what happens.” Dean growled.

“Excuse me?” Cole asked.

“Touch Sam one more time and you’re dead.” Dean growled out. “Do it. Because I promise I’m gonna kill you for touching what’s mine.”

“Yours huh? Come and get him, then.” Cole said, pulling away from Sam and hanging up.


End file.
